Unwanted and Unexpected
by jagann
Summary: Something happens to Miley... and when the guy's find out Oliver decides the best way to get over it is to take a boat trip on the ocean! but what happens when some unwanted and unexpected visitors show up? trailors up! p.s. pics on my profile from chaps!
1. Chapter 1

Shark Attack!! 

Miley had a great life…

"_I love you Miley." Jake said._

"_I love you too Jake." Miley answered._

Until one thing changed it all…

"_Men, all men, are sex loving, cheating, heart breaking, lying Bastards!" Miley screamed. Right before she went upstairs and cried on her bed._

"_Miles what's wrong?" Lilly asked._

_No reply._

"_Miley, did…did Jake do something?" _

_Miley shakes her head no_

"_Then who, and what?" Lilly asked._

And When Lilly finds out:

"What! O my gosh Miles I am so sorry!" Lilly exclaimed as she pulls a crying Miley into a hug. 

And Miley tells everyone:

"_Guys!" Miley called walking into the room._

_They all (Jake, Oliver, and Lilly) look at her._

"_Yea?" They asked._

"_I have to tell you something." Miley answered looking at the floor._

The guys find out, and Oliver decides to take the out on a boat in the ocean for the weekend. But what happens when some unaccounted and unwanted visitors show up…

"_Ah, Jake my leg!" Miley screamed._

"_Don't worry Miley!" Jake comforted a crying Miley._

What about love?

"Will you marry me?" 

A story about, friendship, love, drama, and hope.

SHARK ATTACK 

Staring:

Miley Cyrus,

Cody Linley,

Emily Osment,

Michel Musso,

Jason Earls,

Billy Ray Cyrus

Coming soon to Fan by Jagann!!


	2. A walk home, lie, and a slap

Miley and Lilly are walking to Miley's house from school, with Miley looking from side to side with a scared expresstion on her face:

"So Miley, where did you go today after you told Jake you loved him, and he said he loved you?" Lilly asked.  
"Um...Uh... I went to... The nurses office, yea the nurses office, I fell down in the uh hall. So she gave me a change of clothes since mine got dirty and bloody." Miley answered with a rambel.

"Yea come to think about it, you were wearing a short blue jean skirt, with a white tank and some beads, with black ballet flats. And now you are wearing some sweats and a blue t-shirt, with your hair up in a pony tell. You were gone for like three hours, why is that Miley?" Lilly asked.  
But Miley didn't answer she was lost in her own thoughts.  
"Miley? Hello Miley? Destiney?" Lilly called wavying her hand infront of Miley's face.  
Still nothing.

"BOO!" Jake and Oliver yell scaring Miley and Lilly.  
"AHH..." Lilly faked yell she saw them.  
"Ahhhhhh!" Miley actually screamed.  
Once she saw who it was she stopped.  
"That was not FUNNY!" Miley screamed as she slapped Jake and Oliver on the arms hard.  
"OW!" Both boy's yelled.  
Miley folded her arms, and walked fast ahead of them, while still looking around.

"What crawled up her butt and died?" Oliver asked while rubbing his arm.  
"Oliver!" Lilly hissed getting him to shut-up.  
"Sorry." He mouthed to her.  
"Lilly do you know what is wrong with Miley?" Jake asked worried.  
"No, she wont tell me." Lilly answered with a shrug.

Miley left the front door open for them to walk in.  
She was sitting on the couch rocking and mumbeling to herself, staring at the t.v. which was off.  
"Miley you okay?" Oliver asked.  
She snapped her head in his direction, then she saw it was just Oliver so she looked back at the t.v. which was still off.

MILEY's POV:

I cant believe it happened.  
I have not talked to anybody all day, that much.

Jerkson just walked in with some girl on his arm.  
"Amy, I would like you to meet, my sister Miley." Jackson said pointing at me, who just stopped rocking.  
I stood up and walked to the girl.  
"Amy, Amy, Amy..." I said mainly to myself.  
I circled her.  
"You better watch out." I warned her.  
Everybody had shocked lookes on there faces.  
"Watch out for what?" She asked.  
"Guys!" I answer simply.  
"Huh?" Everyone asked.  
"You better watch out for ME!" I yell at Jackson before I slapped him so hard his face had a red handprint on it.  
Now everyone was completly shocked even me. What has happened to me?  
"Amy, you better watch out. Because Men, all men are sex loving, cheating, heart breaking, lying bastards!" I screamed at her, right befor I ran upstairs and cried on my bed.

SORRY IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!-JAGANN 


	3. Read please!

Hello everybody.  
I would just like to say I am writing another Jiley fanfic called Unwanted and Unexpected.  
I am sorry, but for somestrange reason my Microsoft word wont work... So please forgive me about the chapters in that story.  
Also It is suppose to be like a movie, by having a trailor it is just for fun though.  
Please tell me whatcha think about it and please please review I dont care if it is a flame or not... It can help me get better. Also I would like to know what you think should happen in reappearing magic.  
Because I am a little stuck!! Thanks and I am sorry this is not a chapter.  
Just a long... Authors note!!!- Thanks agian and please review for Unwanted and Unexpected on that review thing not on this!! The Reappearing magic reviews please do on this authors note!! Thanks a bunch!  
-Jagann!!

P.S-  
Please update your story's!! Thanks!! 


	4. Lilly know's

NORMAL POV:

Jake, Oliver, Jackson all starred at each other in shock.  
Amy had snuck out of the house after Miley's outbreak.  
Lilly had ran upstairs after Miley.

"Miley?" Lilly called through Miley's bedroom door.  
Getting no response she opened the door to see Miley crying on the bed.  
"Miles?" Lilly asked shutting and locking the door.  
Miley jumped up in surprise.

"Miles what's wrong?" Lilly asked sitting on the bed.  
No reply.  
"Miley did...did Jake do something?" Lilly asked.  
Miley shakes her head no... while keeping her head buried in the pillow.  
"Then who..and..what?" Lilly asked.

"I...I can't tell you Lil's. I am sorry but I just can't." Miley answered finally looking up at Lilly..but still with tears in her eyes.  
"What! Why not Miley?" Lilly asked in shock.  
"I am scared. Lilly I am scared." Miley answered pulling herself into a ball.  
"Miley if you tell me I can help. Please tell me what is wrong Miles please." Lilly begged sitting back down on the bed.  
"Okay... okay I will tell you but you cannot tell anybody!" Miley said sitting up and shaking.  
"I promise." Lilly said as she held up her hand.  
"No Lilly you have to swear on someones life that you won't tell. This is bigger than the Hannah Montana thing." Miley answered. Then Lilly knew it was BIG.

I swear on my life that I will not tell this secret. Miles." Lilly answered with a nod of her head.  
Miley took in a deep breath and leaned over to Lilly and whispered in her ear the secret.

"WHAT! OH MY GOSH MILES I AM SO SORRY!" Lilly yelled as tears fell from her eyes and she pulled Miley into a hug.

All three boy's came running up the stairs at the sound of Lilly yelling.  
"What? what's wrong?" The three guys asked running into the room out of breath from running up 2 sets off stairs.  
The guys see the girls crying hugging.  
The three guys walked into the room while looking at the girls confused.  
Oliver opened his mouth to speak when...

OKAY SO YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD FIND OUT THE SECRET IN THIS CHAPTER I DONT THINK SO WHAHAHAHA- SORRY HEHE ANYWAY YOU WILL FIND OUT THE SECRET SOON THIS IS GOING TO BE A FUN STORY TO WRITE!! PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS JAGANN 


	5. your gonna die in 7 days'

Oliver opened his mouth to speak when… 

Miley started screaming for no reason.

They all ran over to Miley and tried to get her to stop.

Jake tried to hug her but she pushed him away getting a hurt look from him.

"Miley?" Jake asked.

Miley just continued to scream….

Miley's POV:

God I can hear him laughing!! Make it stop!

"MAKE IT STOP!!" I screamed.

Jake tried to hug me again, but when I looked at him I could see **HIS **face.

"PLEASE STOP! STOP!!" I screamed as I jumped up off of the bed and ran.

I didn't know where I was going but I sure was running.

I ran out of the house.

I ran past, Lilly's house, which was 2 houses down.

I ran past Oliver's, which was behind Lilly's.

I ran past Jakes, which was behind my house.

I ran past my school, past the mall I ran all the way far away.

I just kept running.

I must have run in a circle because I was far down the beach away from everyone and everything.

I ran and kept running farther, and farther until I collapsed in the sand.

Normal POV:

Jake ran after Miley as she ran.

Lilly ran after Jake, Oliver ran after Lilly, and Jackson ran after Oliver.

The four ran all over the neighborhood, checked the Rico's, and even the school. Yet no Miley.

They all stopped after searching for about 2 hours.

"Where…could…she…be?" Lilly asked out of breathe from running all over.

"I... don't…know." Oliver answered with a shrug.

Miley's POV:

After I had sat in the sand crying for an hour I stood up.

I looked out at the ocean, and wished that it could just take me away to somewhere secluded…away from everyone and everything.

I took two steps forward and my feet were at the beaches edge.

I took two more and my feet were completely covered in water.

I plopped back down into the sand keeping my feet in the water.

Then I began to sing.

It was a song I was just making up off the top of my head, I had been thinking about it all day long.

I didn't care if anyone heard me or not.

I just sang.

"How can I pretend that I don't see  
what you hide so carelessly?  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming

We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

Help you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true

We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming

Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming"

Normal POV:

"Do you guy's here that?" Jackson asked.

"Yea, It sounds like someone's singing." Jake answered.

He shushed them, and they all followed the voice.

They found Miley sitting in the sand with her feet in the water, and she was crying while she sang.

"That song…It sounded…. sounded so…so sad." Oliver whispered.

"Yea." Lilly answered.

They all walked quietly so that they were behind her.

"Miley?" Lilly said as she sat beside her best friend.

"Lilly, did you know that I was thinking about letting the ocean take me away." Miley said not even realizing the guy's were there.

"What! Miley that's insane. No it's not insane it's stupid!" Lilly yelled as she shook her best friend.

"I want to go somewhere secluded…away from everyone and everything." Miley answered.

"Why Miley?" Jake asked bending down.

Miley quickly jumped up and saw all three guys around her.

She looked down at Lilly, and pointed at her.

"YOU! How could you Lilly?" Miley yelled as she ran away towards her house.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked as they all looked her.

"Miley!" Lilly yelled as she ran after Miley to explain, ignoring the boy's completely.

The three guys just looked at each other confused again.

Miley's POV:

How could Lilly, have let me say that in front of the guys!

I ran in my house and locked the front door; my dad was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, bud how was- " My dad started but I cut him off.

"No time to talk dad got to go and uh, do something." I lied as I run up to my room.

LILLY'S POV:

I knocked on the Stewart's door, and Mr. Stewart opened it.

"Well, hello Lilly. Miley is upstairs she said she had to do something. Go right on up." Mr. Stewart said as he shut the door and went back to watching TV.

I knocked on Miley's bedroom door, and I heard a faint "Just a sec." On the other side.

Miley opened the door and sat on the bed.

"Lilly, why did you let me say that in front of the guys?" Miley asked, sounding sad.

"I am so sorry Miles, I forgot they where there." I answered as I pulled her into a hug.

"That's okay Lilly." Miley answered.

"You know you'll have to tell them some time or they will try to figure it out and come up with some weird thing like, 'your going to die in seven day's.' that would be hilarious if they actually said that." I said getting a laugh from Miley.

"You know, you have a weird way of cheering someone up. But it works." Miley answered.

"Know seriously Miles, when are you going to tell them?" I asked as I looked at Miley with a questionable look.

"I don't know It was hard enough telling you." Miley answered.

"Do you at least want to tell them tonight on the double date?" I asked.

Miley didn't answer.

"I will be there to help you Miles." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, you are right Lilly." Miley answered as she stood up.

"Great, Miles. Do you want me to call the guy's and tell them we are still on for tonight?" I asked.

"Yea, then come into the Hannah closet we have to get ready." Miley answered.

"Okay, Miley can I use your phone mine is dead." I asked as I tossed my blue/silver/graying razr phone on her bed.

She just nodded; I reached over and grabbed her cherry blossom pink razor phone.

NORMAL POV:

WITH THE GUY'S

AT RICO'S:

"What is going on with Miley?" Oliver asked again. As he drank his smoothie.

"I have no idea." Jackson answered again.

Jake just sat there thinking and looking straight ahead.

His phone started to play 'Let me love you' by Mario start play.

He pulled out his iphone.

He looked at the caller I.D. and answered fast thinking it was Miley, since it was Miley's phone.

"Hello?" He asked as he stood up.

"Jake? This is Lilly." Lilly answered.

"Oh hey Lilly." Jake answered as he walked down the beach.

"I am just calling you to tell you, that Miley said we are all still on for the double date tonight." Lilly said.

"Oh, okay." Jake answered.

"Okay, Jake, we will see you guy's at 6:00pm. Bye." Lilly said as she hung up.

Jake put his phone back into his pocket and went on home to get ready, It was already 4:45pm.

AT RICO'S:

"Hey where did Jake go?" Jackson asked.

"I think he went home, after he got of the phone." Jackson answered while he whipped the counters at Rico's he was at work.

Right after he said that he looked up.

"Hey, that rhymed! Home, Phone, Home, Phone!" Jackson said singing to himself.

"Okay…Thanks Jackson I am gonna go home to see ya." Oliver answered as he got up and started to walk home.

Pretty soon he heard 'Life's what you make it' by Hannah Montana come from his pocket. Knowing it was Miley calling he took his dark blue razr cell phone out of his pocket and answered it seeing Miley's number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Oliver, it's me Lilly." Lilly said once he answered.

"Oh hey Lilly, what is going on?" Oliver answered.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that we still are on for our double date tonight at 6:00pm." Lilly answered.

"Oh, Okay. I will see you then." Oliver answered as he walked into his house.

"Okay. Bye Ollie love ya!" Lilly said as she hung up.

"Bye Lil's love ya too." Oliver answered as he put his phone back into his pocket.

He looked over at the clock to see it was 5:00pm.

"Shit, I only have an hour to get ready." Oliver mumbled to himself as he ran upstairs to his room to shower and get ready.

WITH MILEY AND LILLY:

"Lilly, how do I look?" Miley asked wearing a dark brown/bronze colored strapless dress over dark skinny jeans with some cute sandal/heels.

"Miley, you look so cute!" Lilly exclaimed.

"How do I look Miles?" Lilly asked as she showed Miley her green strapless flowery type of dress, with some cute brown sandals.

"Omg, Lil's you look so cute. And your hair would look really cute down, and curly, I will do it for you." Miley answered as she flattened her dress some more.

"You know Miles your hair would look cute wavy, not as curly, and more wavy thank normal! I get to do that!" Lilly exclaimed as she ran to the bathroom followed by Miley.

WITH JAKE:

After I finish getting ready I checked the clock to see it was 5:40pm, so I ran down stairs and grabbed my key's to my black ford truck, and left to pick up Miley, after getting gas.

OLIVER:

I got ready and saw it was 5:45, so I ran out to my red ford truck and went to pick up Lilly.

OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS LONG I HOPED YOU LIKED IT GO TO MY PROFILE TO SEE THE PICTURES!!- THANKS! JAGANN


End file.
